This research examines age-related differences in children's understanding of and reactions to a brief stay in the hospital for elective surgery. The research integrates the adult stress and coping literature with that on changes in children's cognitive capabilities as they mature, as well as with the behavioral pediatrics literature pertaining to preparing children for hospitalization.